No More Memories
The skies overhead were lifeless and grey, reflecting his mood entirely. Rain was beginning to leak from the clouds above, dampening his pure black cloak. He donned the hood instinctively at the coming of the rains and went on his way down the streets. Cars roared down the highways and people walked hastily down the sidewalks to avoid getting too sodden from the rain. Fleeting looks of concern fell upon him from the people he passed by, as his face was nearly completely hidden by the hood, which gave him an ominous appearance. He continued walking silently to his unknown destination. Perhaps something interesting would come about if he kept walking aimlessly. He would stop occasionally to gaze into the windows of shops. People went about their meaningless business, buying gifts or merely groceries or something to that effect. He was nearly completely soaked by the rain now, but he paid no attention to that. Suddenly a girl with blonde hair and dull green eyes wearing a white raincoat approached him with a worried expression on her face. "Um, are you alright? You can have this umbrella if you want it... I can just buy another one.." she said sheepishly while holding out a blue umbrella. He just shook his head and walked away from her. She watched him walk away, still wearing a worried look. He passed by a theater with lights that would be stunning to any other who beheld them and didn't even give it a second glance. Eventually he came to a bridge with a powerful flowing river beneath it. He stared down into the water below. He remembered this place faintly. He had been here before. He knew it. Seemingly by instinct, he walked to the far end of the bridge and discovered a wooden staircase leading under it. He obeyed his subconscious and walked down the stairs meaninglessly. He reached the bottom and sat down on the sidewalk under the bridge and stared into the river, trying to remember who he was. Or what he was. It was pointless, he could never remember, and he knew it. At least he was out of the rain. A single rain drop dripped from just below his eye and rolled down his cheek. No. It wasn't a rain drop. It was... a tear. A single tear drop shed in mourning for a past that he couldn't remember no matter how hard he tried. It wasn't fair. Why couldn't he remember?! All he remembered was his name, and that wasn't even his real name... Sinnowxt. That was all he had to live by, all he had to remember. It just wasn't enough. He couldn't remember his real name. He glimpsed around at his surroundings once again. So much had happened here in his past. But what?! It wasn't fair. How could he not remember?! How could everyone else remember, but not him? "Why can't I remember...?" he whispered sadly. Another tear dripped from his eye. He stood up slowly. He looked long and hard at his gloved hands. Maybe he had no past. Maybe he had never existed before now. Maybe... he was never meant to exist. An accident of sorts. A mistake. The result of a flaw in the flow of eternity, produced from the very essence of nothingness. Maybe he was the very embodiment of nothing. He would never remember his past. Never. It seemed it would remain that way... forever, and the gaping hole inside of him would never be filled. The memories were forever gone. Category:Sadness Category:ManraptorHurrr